1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera, camera system and lens apparatus and more particularly, although not exclusively, cameras having an image capturing element and a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lens-interchangeable camera system, there have been mounting-mechanism types independently different for every image size cameras and lens apparatuses, and these types of lens apparatus are less versatile.
Beam shading (vignetting) arises in the combination of a lens apparatus having a small image size and a camera having a large image size. A conventional method of avoiding beam shading is to construct a lens apparatus, having a small image size, in a way so it can not be mounted on a camera, having a large image size.
Another camera system proposed (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2521816, for example), where a lens apparatus is electrically connected to a camera, inhibits the shooting of the camera when the image size of the camera is determined not to coincide with that of the lens apparatus based on the information about the image size of the lens apparatus stored in the lens (when the image size of the lens apparatus is smaller). Another conventional camera system (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 04-91480, for example) only enlarges and records an image, with an electronic circuit, in the image range where the shading is not generated.